Don't Be Discouraged
by genmasho
Summary: A one-shot fic. Takes place directly after the end of the series, where Hisoka and Tsuzuki are talking outside. Slight shounen ai hints, but nothing too much! Please review! ^_^


****

*Disclaimer*** **All characters and whatnot do not belong to me, for if they would they wouldn't be let out of my closet… ::insane cackle:: 

A/N – This is a one-shot fic that starts at the very end of the series. If you haven't seen the last few episodes or don't know the story, there are spoilers! Also, there *could* be some hint to shounen ai, but ya just never know _. This is my first actual fic (as in, not in script format), so I hope you all like it!! (Bahh…I just finished it, and it kinda gets a tad sappy near the end…well, at least sappy in my opinion. Oh well!)

For those of you who don't know some terms, here they be. =^^=

Touda – Fire snake god that Tsuzuki calls at the end of the series. He calls it so that the flames will burn him to death. (Touda's flames can even kill Shinigami's)

Shinigami – it means "God of Death", and this is for dead souls who come to work for Meifu. Hisoka and Tsuzuki are Shinigami's.

****

Don't Be Discouraged

By genmasho

The moon was a golden yellow, hidden beneath the flowing clouds of the sky. Very unlike the usual blood red color that caressed the nights of the Shinigami. This night was special, a night where the top Shinigami and his partner were able to spend the evening without any thoughts or distractions, or in their case, a one-eyed distraction. Tsuzuki held close to the yokata he was wearing as a cool breeze dusted his cheeks. His partner, Hisoka, was standing next to him, aimlessly staring at the night sky. His beautiful emerald green eyes danced in the moonlight in deep thought. Tsuzuki stared at the boy, wondering what he should say next. Their conversation had come to a halt, and he wasn't quite sure what to say or do next. He was about to open his mouth when his thoughts suddenly drifted to what had happened only a short time ago – the night when he had called Touda. The conversation Hisoka and he had… It was, to say the least, something he had not expected to hear from Hisoka. 

__

The sobbing boy collapsed into the arms of the broken man on the floor, fire spurting all around them. "I don't want to be alone anymore! The only place I can be... is with you. Only... by your side…"

Tsuzuki let out a sigh as he thought about those words. He blinked and then continued to gaze at the boy by his side. 

__

Tsuzuki was surprised by the sudden outburst, but he hugged Hisoka back saying "Can I... stay by your side?" The boy in his arms nodded 'yes' and Tsuzuki hugged him even tighter…

Another sigh escaped from Tsuzuki's mouth, one that drew the attention from the boy next to him.

"Tsuzuki…Is there something wrong?"

"Hmm…oh, no, there's nothing wrong Hisoka. I suppose I was just thinking…"

"Thinking, eh? It must be because you haven't eaten in awhile. I'll go in and see if I can find something to eat from Tatsumi. That ought to take care of your thinking business," Hisoka snuffed as he turned to go back inside. 

He took about a half step when he stopped, expecting to hear the same "Aww…Hisoka is so mean to me!" routine that Tsuzuki usually whined about, but instead was left with the sound of the wind rustling the trees. Thinking something was wrong with Tsuzuki, Hisoka turned around to face him again – only to meet Tsuzuki's translucent amethyst eyes. Those eyes were full of thought, a sort of longing, that Hisoka did not recognize before. 

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka started.

"It's a funny thing, you know. These few short days I've been recovering, I've been trying to avoid thinking about the night when I called Touda. The night where Muraki almost had his way, the night where you and I shared words I thought I could never share." 

He paused and looked away from the liquid green eyes staring back at him. 

"Even now, I'm not quite sure what I meant by those words. That night…I was so intent on killing myself I didn't care about anything, or anyone. I didn't even stop to think about the people I'd be leaving behind. Tatsumi-san, Watari, the Gushoshin's…and you, my own partner. I just never thought about any of that. Which is kind of funny, seeing all the time I've spent thinking about others, like Tsubaki-Hime and Hijiri…"

His trembling hand wiped away the small tear that was about to be let go.

"I…I…Oh, Hisoka, I'm just so sorry for what I've put you all through!"

Tsuzuki jutted forward and into the arms of Hisoka, who was surprised yet expecting of this sudden rise of emotion from his partner. He knew the day Tsuzuki awoke from resting that his play of his old self was just a mask. Without crushing the bruised arm of Tsuzuki, Hisoka wrapped his arms around his partner. 

"You baka…I knew you didn't think about us. I knew you weren't even thinking about yourself. You just…couldn't handle what was coming into your life. Your kind heart couldn't take all the lives lost because of Muraki's insane intentions. Baka…you're such a baka. "

He then buried his head in Tsuzuki's shoulder, listening to the soft whimpers of his partner. 

"But you know…I'd rather have a baka for a partner than anyone else." And with that, Hisoka wiped away a tear strolling down Tsuzuki's brilliantly featured face. Their faces were so close they could feel each other's breath on their necks. Tsuzuki looked up into Hisoka's eyes, smiling at his words of comfort.

"Hisoka, I'm glad you feel that way. And…I'm glad you and Tatsumi-san saved me from Touda's fire. I…I'm really happy that you and I are partners." 

Hisoka returned Tsuzuki's smile with one of his own rare smiles. 

"Of course you are, you couldn't get along without me to keep you out of trouble. Now come on, let's go get you that food you're deprived of." 

He then reluctantly let go of Tsuzuki long enough for him to stand up right. The wind gently blew their hair as the two of them realized what had just happened between them. They were friends for sure, but maybe it was turning into something else.

"Ahh, yes, I think some food would do me some good." 

And with a nod from the blonde teenager, the two of them started back for the Enma-chou building, each taking slower strides than it would have normally taken.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N – That's it! Hope you all liked it! It was a short lil fic from my lil head, so it's not the greatest, but I really liked how it turned out! ^____^

-genmasho (a.k.a. susa)

http://www.fisht.com

__


End file.
